defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Borian Talmore
Borian Talmore was in his younger years a part of the Silver Hand as a defender under the regions the Lordaeron Kingdom. He left Lordaeron to its fate and aided Jaina Proudmoore's forces to help some of the few remaining citizens over to the forgotten lands of Kalimdor. Later he was accused as traitor for having spoken with orcs and given information about positions and numbers of the Theramore Navy and got banned from the Theramore Isle. He's now to be found within the walls of Stormwind, to find the pure souls of existense to create a safety for the people of Azeroth. Biography The Beginning of Tales Borian was born and spent his early years in and around the areas of Darrowshire, now positioned in Eastern Plaguelands. Looking up to his father as a young child, the death of his father Ruthan Talmore struck Borian hard. Ruthan died in the first waves from the orcs during the first war, and Borian swore vengence for what those beasts had done to him and his family.He joined the armies of the Arathorian kingdom to push back the orcs to their lands. With just some scars and a sprained foot, he travled back to his home in Darrowshire to once again meet his family. But in his absence his mother had passed away, and Borian lost all hope to live a happy and normal life. With his sister and younger brother still at home, he now had to take care of the household. The people of Darkshire were bleeding in pain of their loses of relatives, and it was at this time that Borian learned to fight. King Terenas had arranged tournaments where young men in Borians age(around 20) duelled to earn prices. Borian had hard to keep all the economy up for his family, so he took his chance to join the competition and win the price of gold. He had never hold a sword in his whole life As he was to young to fight in the current war he only knew how to take care of infections and wounds, but he still had some succes. After defeating two younglings he found himself standing towards a man with a lenght as himself, but looking as he was twise the size. With no sword made of metal, and no shield made of elwyn wood, this knight had a hammer, and nothing to defend. Not only this specific weapon was remarkeble, the knight was armored in a golden covered armor, looking as it was the sun itself who raised from the horrisont. It was a short battle, but Borian saw something in this knight, something that would change Borians intire life. As his brother and sister grew up and left the house, he had to sell it for economic reasons. With pouch of money he went to stratholm where he found the warm welcoming church. He settled here and began to ask question about this remarkeble knight, and then found himself learning about the "light" as they called it. Some time during his staying in Stratholm he got asked to help arrange a cermony where some new "light" warriors should be approved and recive their blessing to become "Paladins". During the cermony he found out that the knights had a order wich was callled the Silver Hand, and he saw in a young mans eyes what he wanted to become. He began to read the books of Alonsus Faol, teaching about the light and its potential, and began a hard training to become a Paladin. Though he became very dissapointed as the order rejected his wish to join them, and so he left Stratholm. With only some few goldcoins left he went back to his old home in Darrowshire to find somewhere to live for a while. But in his return the people seemed very happy at his appearence, confused at this strange happyness he later found out that the Order had changed their mind and had sent a messenger. And so he became a Palladin, a palladin of the silver hand. The Light of the new land''' ''' At the time Lordaeron was invaded by the plague Borian was visiting his sister in Lakeshire. He fought the undeads around Lordaeron untill he heared about Jaina Proudmoore and her plans to make a departure to Kamildore. He considered if it was worth fighting the endless force of undead hordes or to help and save those who could be saved by bringing them to safty. He chose to help saving as many people as possible, and he went to the lands of Kamildor. The battles were many, and Borian's healing powers were well used in the long battles against the orcs and undeads. Somehow the orders were given to ally the orcs, and Borian was outragous, he couln't believe he had to stand side by side by one of those who had slain his father. But he agreed, and so he fought for the first time side by side with an orc, but this was also the last time. After the battles he and the rest survivours went with Jaina to settle down at the newbuilt castle in dustwallow marsh, but he somewhere was lost on the way, lost in the dark woods. The darkness and lonelyness made him to aim to the highest spots he could find for some light, so he went towards the moutains on the south side of the woods where he found a empty cave where he could stay during the nights, but this cave wasn't empty at all A dragons nest, Borian was taken to suprice and had to fight for his life against this increadible strong and brutal creature. The dragons eyes red as lava, and its wings crushing against the side of the cave, Borian knew he had a little chance against this beast. Instead of fighting like a Paladin with his hammer in his hands Borian dropped the hammer and hold his both hands towards the dragon forcing a shield of holy powers absorbing the creatures flame untill it needed to catch its breath. Then Borian grabbed his hammer and slammed it into the head of the dragon, breaking a horn , but not leaving anything close to a weakening harm to the dragon. Borian knew he only had one choise, to run. And run he did, he ran right out into the dark woods again with his cloths sliced into small pieces by the thorns from all diffrent types of dangures plants. Some guards found him later when patrolling, by the guards were also his brother Marcus Talmore. During this time alone, Borian had been thinking, and had now decided to make the biggest change in his entire life, he would convert to a piest, his hands alone had more power then the hammer of light. He had his vision that he would rise an organisation to teach about the light, as Faol did when the people needed it the most. So Borian sought up those few Paladins who were left from the battles, and he gathered them in the basement of the theramore base building. There he formed a order, a order to teach about the light and one to be in honor of those who had been slain during this war. And so he became the Bishop of Theramore Isle. The time went, and Borian was replaced as biscop when accused as traitor for having spoken with orcs and given information about positions and numbers of the Theramore Navy. He was now banned from the Isle to never return, and so yet he never have. But Borian wasn't satisfied with just the new order he had created. When arriving to the Stormwind harbor, he saw what had become of the once glorious and honored human race. Darkness in the eyes of some, the smell of demons in the dark alleys, and the enemie he had been fighting all along the wars in Lordaeron, the knights of death, and so he knew had had a new mission, to find the pure souls of Eastern Kingdoms and to bring up a barrier of light to protect the people from the harm of the newly created world. Personality As a man with many tragic memories it's possible to se him very quiet from time to time. As a former palladin he's a very honored man, and he sometimes wish he could see himself in the old days. The dragons horn ((comming in Cataclyzm)) Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Males Category:Paladins Category:Priests